hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 339 Review: Silence
In a nutshell: This chapter lives up to its name. It's basically silence throughout the whole chapter. The only talking is on the first two page. So, let's get to it, shall we? In the last chapter, Gon finally gets to talk with his father and Ging tells him about the "Outside World". In this chapter, Ging says you need four things in order to travel to the "outside": Permission, Route, Qualification, and Negotiation. He says that he hasn't obtained one of these things, but isn't in a rush. He's just enjoying his journey and he tells Gon if Gon's "path in the future is the same as (his)", then he should enjoy his journey as much as he can. He says "something more important than what you desire is likely to be rolling around out there." What follows in the chapter is sort of like a montage of events and I will do my best to decribe them as there is no dialogue. Forgive me if I don't remember some names as I'm not really that good at remembering and, let's face it, it's been a long time since we've seen them. So, cue the song "Montage" (put it on repeat, I guess? cause it's only a minute and some long, I think?. I don't realy know the song. I've just heard it once.) and let's start. The next thing we see is Gon giving Ging back his Hunter's license and them talking for a bit. Ging making some weird movements (perhaps he's doing the Egyptian dance? Oh, wait, no. Just some standard martial arts pose, my mistake.) and then the two of them laughing and talking some more in the light of the moon. Back on Whale Island, Mito-san revceives a post card (I think) from Gon. Then we see a wad of cash. It's being held by Knov. I believe he says that 100,000 came from Shoot and Knuckle for Morau and 1,000,000 of it came from Shoot, Knuckle, Gon, Killua and Palm for him. Morau gets an idea and he calls somebody up. Turns out it was a wine seller and the wine Morau choose cost exactly 1,100,000 Jenni. What luck! And so, Knov and Morau drink to the late Chairman. At least, I think that's what they're doing. Then we see Gon with Kaito and the Chimera Ants that serve her. In a hospital room with Shoot, Knuckle, Palm and the two Chimera Ants the helped them, the same image that Gon was looking at is being streamed onto different laptops. But it's not just for them in the hospital room, Killua and Alluka and also Leorio are looking at it. Leorio also tries to get a hold of Kurapika. In a big city, can't be sure which one it is, we see a phone vibrating, clasped between somebody's hands. Kurapika is sitting on a stool in some round building. And that's pretty much all I can make out. He doesn't answer the phone, though. On Kukuroo Mountain, Canary is kneeling by a grave/shrine. Amane asks if it's for Killua but Canary says it's not. Then Gotoh appears, but it's not really Gotoh, it's one of those Kiriko. Back at Meryem's castle grounds, the camera moves inside a bunker and down the hall. Then we see a bunch of houses and the camera goes up the stairs and into a room where we see two hands clasped together. One significantly larger and different that the other. And thus concludes the Election Arc. I have to say, it was a pretty good arc, all in all. It's the first time we actually see Ging and he gets to do a lot for his first actual appearance in the manga. Pariston turned out to be an OK guy where as in the beginning he was basically the equivalent of his animal in the Zodiac. The focus on Killua and Alluka was great, even though it was sad to see Gon and Killua part. And this chapter being "silence" was a great end. I wonder what awaits Gon in the next arc? Category:Blog posts